Rescue Me
by wolfwisdom
Summary: Together, Jacob and Blair set out for their future and walk the path of their destiny. Finally amercing in a sacred place in their affair, they explore the opportunities and take joy in each other. Until new terrors endanger all that is cherished, calling upon the powers of the elite and valor of the weak.
1. A Not So Terrible Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides ocs.**

**Chapter 1:** A Not So Terrible Birthday

Life had returned back to normal after the incident with Abel only a few months ago, Blair and Jacob had fallen back into their romantic routine and he took extra care in protecting her. Their bond had only grown stronger through the tough events, each gaining more knowledge of the enemy and a sense of themselves. Jacob had become more attached to Blair, he was barely aware of the deep connection they shared at times because being by her side had become so natural, he rarely left her alone anymore. Blair had overcome the rough process of reverting back into a human, nearly loosing her life to a bloodthirsty killer. She had become stronger through her own transformation. She had developed more into an adult, still acting as goofy as any regular teenager but she was well aware of her deep love for Jacob. A profound emotion she had never experienced with anyone before. During the battle she knew without a doubt she would be willing to give her life up for the sake of saving Jacob from a terrible fate. He had become an important part of her life and she was willing to do anything to protect their link to one another as he was.

…

The morning's beams burst through the closed curtains, blinding Blair as she opened her eyes, immediately regretting she had. She hid her face closer to Jacob's heated body, hiding from the unwelcomed brightness. He chuckled softly, the noise echoing through his form. He pulled the covers away from her face and scooted away from her, letting the sunshine awake her half sleeping figure.

"Urg, Jake why did you move?" she whined as she peeked at him with one open eye.

"The sun is shining and the birds are chirping, wishing you a special happy seventeenth birthday." He announced proudly, already knowing how she felt about the constant reminder.

"Don't say that phrase. You know I don't want to do anything." she argued as she rolled on to her back, her eyes fully adjusted to the bright environment.

"I don't want to hear that again. We have to do something." He insisted stubbornly, trying to win over his unreasonable companion.

"Why can't you accept my decision? I do not want to do anything on this tragic day." She defended as she sat up, stretching her arms above her head.

"Come on, Blair, this is really important to me, I want to celebrate a special day with you." He pleaded, eyes growing wide, lips forming into a complete pout, his features sketched with plea, begging Blair to allow him to do what he desired and in the end knowing she would fully enjoy what he had planned.

"All right." she surrendered, "why do I give in so easily?" Blair plopped back down on the bed, her hair spreading on the pillow as she sighed with irritation, no one really listened to her wants, constantly persisting to proceed to do what would please them, leaving her alone with nothing fulfilled. She immediately shook her head, ridding her mind of the selfish thoughts, Jacob was trying to do something that would bring happiness to her and she knew she would not regret giving into his sly demand.

"Because you love me." He declared as he climbed on top of her, propping himself on the backs of his legs, putting little pressure on her.

"…sure…" she shrugged, teasing her huge pet, feeling he needed a little punishment for pulling the expression that always melted her heart and left her vulnerable to him.

"What's that supposed to me?" he asked, placing his hands on either side of her face, blocking her possible exits.

"I was agreeing with you." she smiled innocently, fully realizing what she was doing to him with her modest playful ways.

"You were quite hesitant for a moment." He said, lowering his face, his lips a few centimeters from her own, his hot breath creating tingling sensations on the full, dull pink flesh.

"I love you." she said, the tension between them too much for her to bear.

"That's better." He smirked as he planted his lips on hers, always enjoying the light touches exchanged in different ways.

The tip of his tongue playfully grazed her bottom lip, requesting permission for entrance. She gasped, not expecting the kiss to heat up so early in the morning. He took advantage of his position and slipped into her mouth, tasting strawberries within her moist cavern. Enjoying herself, she wrapped her arms around his brawny neck, deepening the kiss. Both fighting for dominance, she succumbed to her unwilling surrender and permitted Jacob to ravish her with hot, little kisses along her cheek, down the soft curve of her jaw and along the responsive flesh of her neck. A soft moan escaped her swollen lips; her breathing became ragged as he slowly continued the zealous kiss.

They soon broke apart, each breathing heavily as their hearts raced, a thin blanket of sweat covered heated flesh. Still feeling energized, she yanked Jacob back into their lip lock, enjoying herself further. Jacob was surprised by her gesture but didn't stop himself from responding with the same intensity. Sparks burst within them as they broke from one another once more, sucking in oxygen from their deprived lungs.

"Mmmm…that was a nice little present." Blair beamed, gazing at Jacob's beautiful chocolate eyes, holding limitless love for her.

"Definitely." He smiled, pecking her ruby lips.

Glancing at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand, Blair groaned not wanting to get ready for school even though it was her birthday. Her father would never allow her to skip a day, even on a special day.

"I need to get ready for school." she moaned with irritation, running her fingers through her tangled hair, removing strands away from her face.

"Want me to help you get ready?" he suggested with a smirk. She immediately blushed and pushed passed him, scurrying to her closet.

"Well, I better get back anyway. I'll see you tonight." He said, giving her one more passionate kiss before leaping out the usually opened window and escaped into the wilderness.

Unenthusiastically, she grabbed a pair of jeans, a purpled long sleeved shirt and blue converse. Changing out of her pajamas, she put the outfit on and proceeded towards the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair, deciding to leave her long locks down. She grabbed her backpack and jacket; skipping down the stairs she entered the kitchen feeling completely empty of food. Blair grabbed a bagel out of the breadbox, splitting the bread apart, she nibbled on the outside, gradually working her way towards the middle. She was about to head out the door when someone tapped her shoulder.

"You didn't think you would leave here without me telling you happy birthday, did you, B?" he chuckled as Blair turned to face him, deeply regretting she had not been quieter with her footing and noticing his arm hidden behind his back.

He handed her a small black fuzzy box, a white bow taped on top. She glanced at him with frustration; he had not respected her requests as usual.

"Dad, I told you I didn't want any presents." she repeated again.

"Well, I didn't buy it. I've had this for a long time, so that doesn't really count." He smiled his natural friendly grin that could brighten anyone's day even his annoyed teenage daughter.

"Shoot, a loop whole. You've foiled my plans." she joked as she popped the lid up, eyes sparkling with astonishment as to what was inside.

Genuine pearl earrings sat snuggle in between tight folds. She ran her thin fingers over the smooth surface, amazed at how beautiful they looked and sparkled in the unrelenting sunshine. She glimpsed up at her father, his joy spreading on his aging face. Laugh lines appeared as his grin spread wider, completely happy to witness his little girl radiating with joy.

"Those belonged to your great, great grandmother. I was going to save them until you got married but I figured why not give them to you now." He shrugged.

"Oh, thank you so much." she wrapped her arms around George, he still towered over his growing child but one day that could all change.

"Your welcome, now get to school before you're late, birthday girl." He humored, giving her a quick hug and shoved her out the front door.

Blair didn't question his actions; she hopped into my truck, obeying her father's commands. Peeking in the rearview mirror, the small box still in hand, she decided to change her earrings, flashing her exceptional birthday gift. She stuck her original pair of studs in the small box, stuffing the object in the glove box where she knew it would be safe. Sticking the key in the ignition and turning, the truck came to life, hesitating to turn on for a moment. She backed out of the typically muddy driveway and continued along to school.

…

She pulled into the first spot she found, exited the vehicle, everything she needed for the day packed in her backpack. She walked through the entrance, meeting up with Darla who regularly sat on the same bench near the cafeteria, nose pressed to the interesting pages of a new book she was always reading. She sat down next to her, dropping her bag on the concrete flooring. Darla had yet to acknowledge her presence; Blair cleared her throat announcing her arrival. Darla ripped her eyes from the page, brightening up once she knew who the person was which had interrupted her concentration.

"Hey, Blair, I didn't see you." Darla confessed, a light blush crawling on her cheeks.

"I noticed. So, are you ready to head to class?" Blair asked, slinging her backpack over one shoulder.

"Yeah." She replied, putting her book away and joining her on their long journey to English. "By the way, happy birthday!"

"Shhh…you don't need to mention it." she warned, sticking her index finger in front of her lips.

"Blair, it's nothing to be ashamed of, everybody ages at some point in their lives." She giggled, acting happier than before at Blair's expense.

"I can think of some who don't." she thought silently to herself, adjusting the strap of the bag.

Suddenly Alice, Edward's youngest sister, zipped down the stairs, Jasper following closely behind her. She soon appeared in front of Blair, her short, black, pixie hair nicely styled, her pale skin having an unnatural brightness.

"Darla, I'll catch up with you, soon." Blair said, hinting she needed some privacy with her new company.

"Sure, see ya." Darla waved as she walked down the hall alone.

"I just wanted to wish you happy birthday!" Alice exclaimed, thrusting a box into her hands.

"Alice, I told you I didn't want anything." she opposed.

"Just open it. I already saw that you loved it. So here you go." She persisted; her ability to see into the future still amazed Blair.

"Fine, just to make you happy." Blair kidded, losing the lid off the box to reveal a beautiful dress. "Oh, Alice I love it."

Feeling completely happy, Blair wrapped her arms around Alice's small structure, exchanging a gentle embrace.

"It's nice but when will I be able to wear this?" she wondered out loud.

"You can wear it out with Jacob tonight when you go to dinner." Alice sang.

"How'd you know…?" she fell silent, already knowing the answer to her obvious question.

"Have a good day, Blair." She said, giving one last hug before she left, dragging Jasper behind her.

"Happy birthday." Jasper said shyly as he passed her quickly.

"Thanks." she giggled, continuing on her way to class, knowing the rest of the day would be nothing short of congratulations on turning another year older.

**A/n:** sorry for not updating sooner. My classes have been bombarding me with loads of homework and tons of essays, so I really haven't had time to update let alone write. I hope you like the first chapter. I'm really excited about the sequel. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. So Beautiful

**Chapter 2:** So Beautiful

Entering biology class, Blair hung her jacket on the coat wrack, already counting down how many minutes were left until class was over. She stumbled towards her desk located in the back of the room, Edward already sitting in his correct seat, someone she conversed with often, losing focus on the day's lesson. Tripping over the legs of an abandoned chair, she caught herself on the edge of the black lab table before she hit the dirty tiles that lined next to each other perfectly. Regaining her momentarily lost bearings, Blair sat down next to Edward, breathing a sigh of relief no one had witnessed her clumsiness or if anyone had, they possessed enough maturity to direct their attention towards another source of entertainment.

"Are you all right?" Edward questioned with concern, worry claiming his velvet voice.

"Yeah, no biggy." She smiled, tipping her head off to the side.

"By the way, happy birthday!" he suddenly announced, causing Blair's eyes to shoot around the room as to see if anyone had heard him.

"God, does everybody need to know about it. Alice really needs to keep her thoughts to herself." Blair complained, upset she could not receive the comfort of a normal day with numerous congratulations on another year older.

"Well, she can't keep her guard up all the time. Plus, your birthday should be celebrated, not just for you but for all the people who care about you." Edward explained gently, slipping passed her sturdy barriers, hitting a soft spot she held for him.

"Fine, you guys win. I give up." She said, slouching in her seat and placing her head on the tabletop, trying to deny herself the fact she had surrendered to a weaker purpose of the long day.

…

Blair pulled her truck into the muddy driveway, parking before the house, never finding an excuse to use the garage. She jumped out of the car, slamming the door and entered the house with irritation, not desiring to go out with Jacob for dinner. She always enjoyed spending time with him, but the day had not gone as she had hoped and did not have enough energy to put forth a kind face to hide her true feeling, to try and not to disappoint him too much. Trudging up the stairs, she threw her backpack and coat on the floor, glad to rid herself of the nescience that contained unnecessary homework she hardly worked on until lunchtime. Trading her denim pants for sweatpants, she plopped on to her unmade bed, barely able to keep her eyes open any longer.

After regaining a quarter of her lost energy, Blair awoke; feeling more energized and prepared for what was to come. She slid off her bed, grabbing her backpack, set the bag beside her and opened her pack, dragging the present Alice had given to her earlier. Popping the top off, the inside revealed a casual dress that suited Blair's taste. She dragged the material out of the box, laying the dress fully on the edge of the bed. A smile spread across her naked lips, Alice knew exactly what she preferred in fashion, not caring for high end designs and spending much money on a dress she would wear maybe twice.

Deciding to get ready, Blair entered the washroom, tying her thick hair in a messy bun as she turned the faucet on, waiting for crystal water to reach a desired temperature. Lowering her head down, she splashed cold water onto her tired face, cleansing her flesh from the outside grime. Grabbing a towel, she dabbed her face, liking the feel of the soft cotton gently whipping away needless moisture. Blair turned the running water off, continuing on applying what little make up she normally wore. Applying a thin line of black eyeliner on the inside of her bottom eyelid, immediately made her eyes burst with color, drawing attention to her natural blue irises; smearing dull pink lipstick on her plump lips, added definition to the fullness and then she applied little light blush on the apples of her cheeks, bringing color to her pale complexion.

Moving towards the next task, she plugged her straightening iron, patiently waiting for the styling device to heat up to the preferred temperature. Anxiously glancing at the clock, she took a hold of the iron, ripping the rubber band out of long locks. She grabbed a small section of hair and squeezed the iron, two hot plates smoothing the elegant waves as she gently dragged the object down towards the ends of her tresses. Continuing the same method, she finished the rest of her hair; the stretched locks reaching passed her waist. Parting her hair off to the side, Blair had forgotten how she favored her hair straight, always waking up too late in the morning to do anything with the long hair. Feeling satisfied with her appearance, she left the restroom, changing out of her comfortable clothes and slipped into the dress. Dipping her feet into new black boots, stretching to the middle of her shin bone, long ago vowing to never wear high heels for she knew disaster would be all that would occur.

The door bell rang, carrying the sound throughout the house. Blair quickly ran a brush through her hair, controlling the few flyways that refused to be tamed. She took her time stepping on each step, careful as to not trip and destroy her elegant form by a moment of awkwardness. Reaching for the doorknob, she twisted the golden handle and pulled the door open, revealing Jacob in a simple smoky grey t-shirt, slightly baggy jeans and new athletic shoes, always prepared to destroy an unwelcomed vampire.

She leaned against the doorframe, taking in his façade, never surprised as to how she deeply loved for the young teenager, still inexperienced in certain areas but feeling as though she could remain herself, knowing Jacob would love her either way.

"You are so beautiful." Jacob said breathlessly, his lung momentarily forgetting how to breathe properly.

Deep blush crept along her cheeks, her skin becoming rosier.

"Thank you. You're very handsome." She replied honestly, gazing into his coffee tinted eyes, feeling herself suddenly bubble with unimaginable happiness from the gentleness and love they constantly held.

His eyes swept over her figure once more, not completely believing the beautiful being standing before him was his fateful companion. He often questioned on how he came to be so fortunate to meet her, to get the chance of a lifetime to experience the process of imprinting. However, he never regretted all they experienced as to what they accomplished together and the obstacles they faced head on, their bond only further developing in the course.

a dull pink color wrapped around her upper torso, forming into short sleeves as it merged with black, not clashing but complimenting her features with the softness of the tones. The material wrapped rather tightly around her figure, showing how she had blossomed more into a woman over the time she spent with Jacob and still managing mobility.

Jacob rested a large hand on her cheek, slowly tilting her head up so her eyes met his own fully. He softly lowered his head, lips brushing against hers in a tender peck, fireworks bursting within each of them.

Blair could not have hoped for a better birthday present. She didn't need a party, all of the meaningless phrases on her birthday, the people to wish her good luck at another year older and presents. All she needed and wanted was Jacob, she could not hope for more because she already had the greatest gift money could not buy.

**A/n:** thank you so much for the reviews. I really liked the ending to this chapter. Jacob can be so romantic. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review, I always enjoy reading them.


	3. Satisfying All Wishes

**Chapter 3:** Satisfying All Wishes

Jacob and Blair soon arrived at the same little red house still perched a top of a damp hill, the day's rain providing nutrients for the continuous growth of healthy grass. He parked the old vehicle in front of his home, quickly getting out and racing to passenger door as he opened it, assisting Blair step out of the car. Slamming the car door closed, he gently grasped her delicate hand, smoothly leading her towards the door way. Blair didn't question what Jake was doing or why they had stopped at his house, she let herself flow along with him.

They strolled up the steps of the rough front porch and stopped in front of the door. Jacob stepped off to the side, letting Blair take hold of the doorknob and gently twisted it. They entered the house, Jake placing his masculine hand on the small of her back in a protective manner, signaling to his beloved companion he was right there.

"Surprise!" everybody that was packed within the cramped home suddenly shouted as a flash shot off within the darkness, taking a picture Blair's response of the unknown party. Lights flickered on, revealing the Cullen family and the wolf pack standing in the same room, acting more civilized than usual.

"Wow! I don't believe this!" Blair screeched with excitement as she threw her arms around Jacob, already knowing who had planned the entire get-together and tried to keep the gathering hidden from her.

"You big lug, after I told you I didn't want to celebrate." Blair playfully punched his arm as he wrapped his muscular arm around her arms.

"Hey! We all wanted to celebrate. So here we are but believe me this took some planning but it came through." He explained, pressing his body closer to Blair's, his boiling body temperature punctured her skin, an unfamiliar feeling suddenly aroused within her, adding more color to her prominent cheeks.

Jacob glanced down at her, worry abruptly filled him as he witnessed the redness appear on her face. "Are you all right, Blair?" his growing concern evident in his shaky voice.

"I'm fine. I just suddenly felt a little dizzy. Come on, I need to say hello to everyone." Blair smiled, leaving Jacob's side as she went to greet her closest friends.

Leaning against a wall, Jacob observed how Blair swiftly lit the room with her personality; the Cullens' even began to glow with some sort of happiness as soon as they were presented the gust of honor, their dead skin radiant with a mysterious joy. She welcomed everyone who was present within the room, genially popping her brightest grin for her friends and for members of the pack she had not had the chance to meet properly, only hearing about their names imbedded in stories Jacob often told her. She finally gained the opportunity match the mysterious name with a vigorously pleasant face.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, momentarily interrupting the flow of numerous conversations. Jacob reluctantly left his spot and answered the door, presenting a young man dressed in a pizza uniform, holding hot containers. He paid for dinner and tipped the man, closing the door behind him as he sat the boxes on the dining table. Every member of the pack followed the scent of freshly cooked pepperoni and oozy cheese towards the table, snatching slices before someone else would do the same to them. Jacob emerged from the bulky crowd; two plates in his hands as he pushed passed his animal brothers towards Blair who sat politely on the couch, patiently waiting for her dinner. Soon he plopped down next to her, handing her a plate that held two simple slices compared to his own piled with pizza slices.

"Jake that looks disgusting and so unhealthy." Blair commented as she took a small bite of the end of her pizza.

"Hey, I phase all the time and run countless miles everyday, burning four times the calories a regular man eats so I think I can pretty much eat what ever I want. My body consists more muscle than fat anyway." He responded, flexing his upper arms for significant evidence which defended his point all the more.

She burst out laughing as she took another bite of her food, fully intending to finish her meal before Jacob did and hunted after what was left on her plate. Finally on the crust of her last slice, Jake finished his dinner before her, playfully leaning against Blair, he watched as she tried to shove the rest in her mouth. However being the swift wolf he was, Jake pounced on top of her, wrapped his lips around the breadstick sticking out between her lips and bit down, chewing the piece of food in his mouth as he pecked her lips before he stood up and took their plates towards the trashcan. A bright blush appeared on her cheeks, she took a sip of her cool water, tiny bits of ice bobbing along the surface. Her ears caught a particular conversation which involved the Cullen family, the very people who had gone out of their way to save her during a terrible period in her life, and the very people who treated her as though she were part of the family from the very beginning.

"I wish these bloodsuckers would just leave." Paul whispered harshly to himself as he took a sip of his soda, his nose scrunched up as soon as Alice gracefully walked passed him, his canine senses catching a whiff of the very thing his despised most.

Abruptly rising from the couch, she marched across the living room towards the entrance of the kitchen; she stopped before Paul, arms crossed underneath her mounds. Paul remained leaning against the entryway, trying to ignore her presence. Her head met the chiseled area of his chest, muscles perfectly molded similarly to a Greek god. She cleared her throat, his eyes slowly drifted towards her form, not being able to help himself his eyes swept over her figure and he drank in her scent which was clouded over with Jacob's. He felt the urge to phase and rid himself of the sudden irritation and anger he felt.

"What do you want?" Paul growled, still remaining in the same posture as before.

"You know, the Cullens have every right to be here just as you do and if you don't like it than just leave. Keep your nasty opinions to yourself and find some source of entertainment." She commanded as she poked him as hard as she could manage at his solid chest.

Unexpectedly Alice skipped into the dining room, placing the birthday cake on the oak table. Jacob glanced around the house for Blair, spotting her standing before Paul, tension growing uncontrollably between them. He moved passed people circling around the table and made his way to Blair.

"Come on, Blair, it's time to blow out the candles." He interrupted, wrapping an arm around her waist as he dragged her into the dining room.

Soon Blair stood before her cake, seventeen individual candles lit the pastry block. She closed her eyes and wished deeply for everything to remain serene, the wolf pack and the Cullens remaining civilized and for her relationship with Jacob to last to the end of their dyas together. Then she blew out the candles, tiny flames disappeared to smoke. Taking the knife, she gently cut huge pieces of the full sheet sized cake. After, Blair grabbed two plates with a piece of cake on each and stepped carefully towards Jacob. He stood by the front door, waiting for her as he held her leather jacket in hand. Arriving before him, she smiled up at him as she shoved the piece of cake at him which he gladly took. Blair shrugged her jacket on and followed Jacob outside, traveling over rocky terrain that constantly tested Blair's balance. Jacob's hand suddenly wrapped firmly around her hand as he continued along the path until they appeared in front of a blazing bonfire, the wolf pack gathered around it as the Cullens visited with each other near by. Jacob rapidly found a spot for them and drags her towards it.

Blair grabbed her fork and immediately began shoveling into her cake, the icing melting in her warm, watering mouth. Jacob glanced next to him, enjoying the appetite Blair always had on her. His eyes caught a spot of icing on the corner of her luscious lips he could always kiss until they were swollen and bruised from the affection he showed them. He slowly ran his hand up her neck, her jaw line then tilting her head back; he licked away the sweet design and moved towards her lips, not being able to resist the plump color.

Paul sat across from Jacob and Blair, the burning fire between them. Through the flickering specks that often shot up, he saw the nauseating display of love between them, somewhat deeply wishing it were him in Jacob's place. His rage seethed with an unreasonable hatred he felt for Jacob Black, a young man next to be in line as leader of the pack and one who had experienced the legend of imprinting, gaining the opportunity for a life he may never get to know. Balling his huge hands into fists, he attempted to control his anger as he continued to witness the small hints of affection shared between them, never removing his eyes from Blair as he saw her cheeks grow rosy, the way she placed her hand upon Jacob's arm and the way she kissed him with all the love she possessed for _him_. He was about to rise, feeling himself reaching his limit of all he could handle when Jacob and Blair stood up, waving and saying their farewells. They walked to the front yard, Jacob's arm draped across her shoulders as they strolled towards the Rabbitt. Paul couldn't help but wonder what else did _he_ had planned for her, a delicate flower that just seemed to bloom right before him and now he wanted to protect her and be the one she counted on.

…

"Thank you so much for tonight, Jake. You're simply amazing." Blair commented, radiance bouncing off of her soft complexion.

"Only for you." He whispered in her ear, his scorching breath puncturing her sensitive flesh, the same unfamiliar feeling awakened within her once more.

"Jacob, you've done so much for me, I don't deserve it. I can't give you all that you have given to me." Blair stated, feeling guilty she could not provide protection and other things the same Jacob constantly did for her.

"There is one thing you can give me that would mean the entire world to me." Jacob hinted, withholding the rest of his own wish.

"What is it?" Blair whispered, her lips near his, feeling a burning heat fill within her.

"Let me your first. Let me be your one and only. Let us complete our relationship to the fullest." Jacob whispered once more.

Jacob grabbed her hand, they gradually ambled up the stairs of the Wolfe house, Jacob gently dragged Blair into her bedroom, her bed and floor covered with rose petals, soft music played in the background as he took Blair into his arms, slowly they began to dance around the room. Blair wrapped her arms around his thick neck, her fingers brushing short hair on the bottom of his hairline. She pressed her lips firmly against his, finalizing her decision and delivering the secret message without words. Jacob rapidly responded, digging his tongue into her mouth as they fought for dominance, he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and placed her on top of the bed. Momentarily abandoning her ruby lips, he continued to nibbling along her neck, ripping her leather jacket from her body and tossing the unwanted material over his shoulder. Blair's hands crawled underneath his shirt, feeling the toned body that belonged to her, _only her_.

Each person explored unknown lands, claiming what was theirs and forever marking the more delicate earth as his, _only his_.

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated for so long. However I hope this long chapter makes up for it. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Dawning Of a New Awakening

**Chapter 4:** Dawning Of a New Awakening

Beams of early morning light slipped between darkened drapes, gradually gliding across the wooden floor before climbing up in between the grooves in the bed. Traveling further up the side of the bed, light defined the smooth curves of a feminine body and dipped down the small slope of the bedcovers, staggering along the mountainside of a masculine form before finally peaking towards closed eyes of a young lover. Black eyes flickered open, twinkling with excessive joy as to what occurred in the late night, realizing he fully connected with his loved one, now his eternal mate. Turning on his side, eyes landed on a familiar figure barely covered by the bed sheets. Jacob's heart pulsed faster for he was truly looking upon Blair with new eyes, eyes that would forever look upon her with love and never withhold his true feeling for her.

His eyes traveled up the smooth slope of her curved back, a shoulder blade barely peaking through softened flesh to the dark curls that spilled over the pillow, tangles decorated the thick curtain as evidence of a night consumed with passion. Naked skin remained untouched by anything, only a defined love bite to be revealed on the curve of her neck to the eyes of who created it. Scooting closer, Jacob peered over her shoulder onto Blair's sleeping face. His heart pumped faster as he remained fixated on her peaceful features, her skin softly glowed by the subtle sunlight, her cheeks were rosy and lips, raw and swollen form a night overpowered by sweet kisses and releases of all passions.

Not able to further contain his happiness, Jacob gingerly draped his arm around Blair, gently pulling her body closer to his and settled his face in the nape of her neck. Leaving small hot kisses along her shoulder, he traveled down the smooth path of her spine, hitting a sensitive spot caused Blair to shift. Sapphire eyes popped open to brilliant morning rays, immediately eyes closed and gradually reopened to adapt to the unexpected brightness. The arm tightened around her waist, signaling that Jacob had already wakened and was impatiently waiting for her to stir from her slumber. A wide smile spread across full lips at the simple actions Jacob took in order to wake her, his impatience mimicking that of a young nine year old boy instead of the eighteen year old man that he was. Turning on her back, eyes immediately locked, neither sharing a word that would disturb the electrify connection each being was experiencing. All cells within the bodies became heightened; each person became ware of the other as though they were truly looking at each other for the first time. The experience was new for both of them; the deep connection they shared could not be described by mere words which would diminish all meaning of their first union.

Suddenly full cheeks became tinted deep crimson as the evening's events played out within Blair's mind; swiftly she gathered the bedcovers and yanked them towards her face in an attempt to conceal her embarrassment of her actions last night. Already noticing how Blair was reacting to a natural bond made by two beings, he grabbed the covers and pulled them down, exposing her face etched with surprise and slight irritation he was preventing her from doing what she pleased.

"Don't you dare hid your face from me, I want to see you like this." Jacob commanded, expressing his dominance over Blair and trying to make her realize she had nothing to be ashamed of, what they did was natural and fulfilling in many ways.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe what we did!" she explained, turning on her side and placed her petite hands on his vast chest. "Everything just seems so new this morning, and I feel like I'm ready to take on the world today, given with a little bit more rest first."

"Are you sore from last night? Did I ever lose control?" Jacob questioned, rubbing the small of her back as his mind raced with a possibility of causing harm to Blair without justly intending to which is something he did not take into consideration beforehand.

"I am quite sore and to be honest, you did lose control, but not for a single moment did I ever regret what we were doing together. Plus, it definitely tops my list of favorite evenings spent with you." She giggled, rolling onto her stomach as she propped herself up with the support of her forearms.

"Oh, me too!" he playfully growled, his domineer swiftly transformed as he enacted the notion of biting her neck.

A fit of laughter exploded from Blair as Jacob eased her on her back. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck, embracing the moment she was trying to forever carve into her sea of memories. Pulling away from her, Jacob continued to gaze upon Blair, his mind could not fathom that after such a short time he had been given the greatest opportunity to imprint, the chance of finding the other half of himself he was not consciously aware was ever missing. Now, he laid in the same bed with his most sacred treasure in a glorious moment he never imagined to become his reality.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Blair asked, running her fingers through his chopped black hair to the back of his neck where she gently squeezed the comfortable muscles.

"Absolutely nothing. Everything is just so perfect in this moment." Jake openly expressed, giving young experienced lips a small peck. "I was just thinking how I have been so luck as to have you in my life and to have you become a part of me as I have become to you. Honestly, I barely remember my life before our eyes met for the first time and imprinted on you."

"How do you always know just what to say to make my heart melt?" she asked, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You are my imprint, Blair. I know you better than anyone else." He stated grabbing the back of her neck and placed his lips upon a recovering mouth, feeling the need to further express his endless lover for Blair otherwise he would explode.

Pulling away, he said, "I love you so much, my beautiful Blair." He attempted to control his excitement, not wanting Blair to feel the need of satisfying his urges if she was too exhausted an active night.

Swiftly Blair shot up and wrapped her arms around Jacob, roughly pressing her lips to his, encouraging him to make the next move. His tongue ran along the sensitive surface of her lips and she willingly invited him in. each fought for dominance, a groan echoed into Blair as he tried to remain tender.

Suddenly breaking away, Jacob pressed his forehead against Blair's, a groan of disappointment slipped passed her plump lips, causing him to momentarily battle his internal need to claim her.

"What about school?" he sighed, his hot breath stinging her face as sweat slipped down the soft fields of her cheekbones, creating a prickling sensation.

"I could really careless at the moment. I'll just go tomorrow." She huffed as she attacked his lips, silencing further discussion.

**A/n:** Wow, I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated this story. Sorry about that, I've been busy with life. Well, I finally saw "Breaking Dawn," I absolutely loved the movie. It gave me such inspiration that I plan on updating again soon. Thanks for reading this chapter and please review, they are always appreciated.


End file.
